Fafnir (Final Fantasy XII)
Fafnir is a Rank VII Mark from Final Fantasy XII. Originally sealed by Gran Kiltias Anastasis, his death released the monster as it roamed the Silverflow's End area of the Paramina Rift during snowstorms, with a residual rainfall at Mt. Bur-Omiace. The Kiltas Ieeha, who set up the mark for it, took his fellow Kiltas to fight Fanfir to keep it away from Mt Bur-Omisace. Though the monster was killed, Ieeha was among those already dead at the monster's hands, with only a ring left of him behind. But Fafnir's defeat and Ieeha's sacrfice allowed the residents of Mt Bur-Omisace to begin anew and rebuilt what they lost. Clan Primer Hunt 31: Wyrms Wrath's Renewal Petitioner: Ieeha Petitioner's Location: Mt Bur-Omisace *''Saw bill posted for the hunting of Fafnir (Rank VII). The petitioner is Ieeha at the Temple Approach on Mt Bur-Omisace. *''Ieeha has already left to face the mark. Instead, you speak with Relj who tells you that the dangerous wyrm, Fafnir, once sealed away by the Gran Kiltias Anastasis, has reemerged, and can be found amidst a blizzard by Silverflow's End in the Paramina Rift. Hunt accepted. *''Fafnir defeated! However, it seems that Ieeha has already perished, leaving naught but a ring behind. Report to Relj at the Temple Approach on Mt Bur-Omisace. *''Hunt reported. Relj swears to carry on Ieeha's devotion to the revitalizations of the holy city.'' Bestiary Entry Genus: Rank VII Mark Classification: ??? "A fiendish Wyrm possessed of great Intellect, yet great Avarice withal, sparing no Evil in the Pursuit of its Desires. Once, seeking the Relics of the Dynast-King kept in the Stilshrine of Miriam, did it challenge the Gran Kiltias Anastasis Himself, but was defeated, being then secured in the Depths of Paramina Rift. Most unfortunately, with the Gran Kiltias' Passing, its Bonds failed and it attacked Mt Bur-Omisace. One of the Devout, seeking Aid, posted a Bill for this Mark." Finding Fafnir As stated in the hunt conditions, Fafnir can only be found at the Silverflow's End, during Raging Snowstorm. You can talk to the viera Relj to trigger the condition, but it's not advisable to reach Silverflow's End through Frozen Book since the Weather often changes. Instead, rent a chocobo, and ride to your left direction from Mt.Bur-Omiscance. No matter what you do, do not cross the Frozen Book. When you see you're near Silverflow's End, simply dispatch and enter, if you do it correctly, you'll see Fafnir waiting for you. Battle Make sure you have mastered all the Remedy Lores and have a great supply of Remedy, or Chronos Tears before this fight. At the start of the battle, immediately dispel Fafnir's positve status, leaving a Bravery status in Fafnir is considered as Proof of Valor, or walking suicide. At the start of the fight, Fafnir mainly has two attacks, standard attack and Rake. He'll also cast Silencega continuously so make sure you heal immediately with Echo Herbs, or Remedy, occasionally if you manage to cure all your party member's Silence status, Fafnir will re-cast again. Even with constant Bubble status, it is highly recommended to cast Protect from time to time to have more advantages. When a small portion of it's life is drained, he'll start to use "White Breath" and non-elemental attack with chances of inflicting Stop. He'll also cast Sleepga, which can be lethal if your party is already in a weakened state. Should you feel that you're losing this battle, run away from Fafnir, hide behind the rocks and re-heal, buff, and re-organize your strategy. When about half of it's HP is drained, he'll start to use Shock magick, which hits about 3000 and above, cast Shell, or Shellga to reduce the damage, though you can avoid this attack by hiding behind the stone when Fafnir readies. When Fafnir's health hits critical, his attack starts to chain, and most of the time he will use "White Breath" over and over again. Make sure that at least one party member is out of his attack range while he's using "White Breath". Should any members are KO'ed from Fafnir's "White Breath" only revive them in a safe distance. Fafnir's attacks grows stronger as he's falling, so make sure you buff from time to time and it should be fine. An alternate, simpler strategy is to equip Mirror Mails to all characters and stand behind the huge rock on the battlefield, forcing Fafnir to only cast Shock and Silencega, both of which are reflected back at him. While he is doing this, no curative gambits are necessary, and the characters are free to reflect -ga spells at Fafnir. Rewards: *7000 gil *Assassin's Arrows *Teleport Stone The player will also receive a Ring of Light after the battle, but gives it to the petitioner upon completion of the mark. Category:Marks